parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Big Lost City Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Lost City Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are So Excited to Play With Our Toys! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited to Play With Our Toys! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Toys, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: Um..., Dora!, Where's Osito the Teddy Bear? *Dora: I Don't Know, Blue! *Sprinkles: Uh-Oh!, Dora's Teddy Bear is Lost! *Steve: Oh No! *Pablo: Oh No!, This is Not Good!, Dora's Teddy Bear is Lost!, Oh Man! *Tyrone: Pablo? *Pablo: Now We Can't Play With Our Toys!, We've Got to Find Her Teddy Bear! *Linny: Pablo? *Pablo: What Are We Gonna Do?, What Are We Gonna Do? *Blue: Pablo! *Pablo: Yeah? *Blue: Maybe We Can Help Dora Find Her Teddy Bear! *Pablo: Oh! *Sprinkles: Blue!, How Do We Find Dora's Teddy Bear? *Blue: Hmm, Let's Stop and Think!, Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Which Way to Go? *Jack: The Map! *Blue: You're Right, Jack!, The Map! *Steve: But Where's Map? *Map: Here I Am! *Sprinkles: Hey, Map!, Could You Show Us How to Find Dora's Teddy Bear?, It's Lost! *Map: Sure, Sprinkles!, All You Have to Do is Say "Map!" *Blue: Say Map! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Louder! *(Song Starts) *Map: (Singing) I'm The Map!, I'm The Map! *The Fiesta Trio: (Singing) He's The Map!, He's The Map! *Map: I'm The Map! *(Song Ends) *Map: Wow!, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Are Going To Find Dora's Teddy Bear, Osito, At The Lost City!, To Get To The Lost City, First, We Have to Go Through The Number Pyramid!, Then We Have to Take A Shortcut, To The Mixed-Up Jungle!, and That's How We'll Get to The Lost City! *(The Star Catchers Moving) *The Fiesta Trio: Estrellas! *Map: Ooh!, Stars!, Try and Catch Stars Along The Way!, So Remember!, Pyramid, Jungle, Lost City!, Say It With Me!, Pyramid, Jungle, Lost City!, Pyramid, Jungle, Lost City!, Pyramid, Jungle, Lost City!, So Tell Blue, First, We Have to Go to The Number Pyramid! *Blue: Where Do We Go First? *Little Bill: The Number Pyramid! *Blue: The Number Pyramid!, Right! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts